Goodnight
by Th3 Twi1ight 5tar
Summary: Near smiled, wickedly, leaning in close to the mans ear. "Goodnight" He whisperd, before pulling the trigger. (BBxNear, BBxL, NearxL, MelloxNear, MxM, MattxNear, character death, cutting, insanity, and rape! Fun right?)
1. The Begining

"It started when I was about five years of age. It was late on a Saturday afternoon, the sun was very close to going down. The final rays of its radiance shined through the large bay windows in the kitchen. My mother and her boyfriend were there, yelling about something. I can not even remember the sound of their voices any more. I could not hear well from my spot on the stairs, as they were located three doors down from the entrance to the kitchen which had been closed by my mother in hopes of blocking out their rather loud argument, I was supposed to be asleep. As a result I only caught the occasional word or two, though I will not bother to repeat them.

I remember creeping closer to the door, trying desperately to figure out what had my mother so livid with Robert, which was her boyfriend's name. She was obviously the angrier of the two, though Robert was being louder. He was begging her to forgive him, saying that he would be able to fix it, make everything ok. He was lying. He was never able to make anything ok. But that is beside the point. I am fairly sure they were talking about Robert's unfortunate addiction to drugs. The hall was dark from the lack of windows and only a small patch of light lit up the floor from the crack under the kitchen door. I sat in front of the door, in this patch of light, for the duration of their fight, watching through the key hole. Eventually the yelling died down. My mother ended up in Roberts's arms, crying. He made soft shushing noises into her long blonde hair, causing it to ruffle up around his nose.

I decided it was safe by then to be with in the same vicinity as them. I turned the brass door handle with a small amount of difficulty, due to my small hands, and walked up to them. Neither one of them noticed me until I tugged slightly on the hem of my mothers dress. She turned startled at first, but her face softened when she saw me. Her large green eyes were rimmed red and a few tears still streaked her face. She always had been a crier. Her mouth twitched with the effort of a forced smile, but she quickly gave up on that idea and opted instead to pick me up and nuzzle her face into my hair. I always loved it when she did this. It made me feel safe, and warm. Robert put his arms around us in an attempt at comfort. We stayed like this for a long time, I am not sure how long, but my legs were asleep long before the time any of us moved.

My mother carried me to bed, Robert trailing behind like a lost puppy. I was tucked in amongst my toys; even then I had a thing for toys. My mother kissed me on the forehead and Robert ruffled my hair before turning the light off and closing the door.

That was the last good memory I would ever have with them. Latter that night I awoke to a crash in the kitchen and my mother yelling. Startled I got out of bed and tiptoed down the stairs. At first I thought that my mother and Robert were fighting again. But that possibility was erased and replaced by a much more frightening one very quickly.

I found Robert at the foot of the stairs, or rather what was left of him. His chest was littered with stab wounds, so much so that the flesh resembled that of ground beef, and the skin from his face was peeled off of the muscles and tossed carelessly on the rug by his corpse, tuffs of short brown hair also missing. A single brown eyeball stared at the tall ceiling with an unseeing gaze the other having been gouged out. The air smelled of the blood that had pooled under him, staining the white carpet a sickening scarlet, as well as his ripped blue shirt. It was around this time that I realized my mother was not yelling in anger but rather screaming in fear.

Stepping around the mangled remains of Robert I ran to kitchen, and froze in front of the open door when I got there. The moon light flowed through the windows illuminating the scene before me. I saw my mother kneeling on the floor facing the shape of a man who bent over her with his back to the doorway. His long sleeve black shirt with blue jeans and his mess of dark, and crazy black hair the only thing identifiable from my position no more than five feet away. She was crying again. The man had a gun and was swinging it around wildly along with his hands as though he were telling a story that he was extremely enthusiastic about relaying. Come to think of it maybe he was; that would be something he would do. My mother stared up at him with glazed over eyes, unblinking as she cried. I cried then too. The salty liquid slipping from my eyes unnoticed. Her eyes lowered from the man to look into the darkened doorway where I stood.

Our eyes connected, and for a split second her eyes widened, before she quickly glanced back up at the man. But a split second was all he needed. Halting his rant he started laughing. That laugh, I will never be able to forget that horrible cackle, masochistic and wild, a shinigamis laugh. Even just the memory of it makes me sick. He turned around, now facing away from her. I could now see his profile; he was young, no older than seventeen. He was smiling that insane, warped smile of his, where his head turns to one side while his lips curve up the opposite direction and his eyes widen to create a truly sadistic look. I stood frozen as we stared at each other for at least five minutes strait.

The only sounds coming from my mothers muffled sobs and our breathing. His eyes studied me with a frightening determination. They were red. As bright crimson red as the blood that still seeped from Roberts's body behind me in the hall, the same red liquid smudged on his cheek. Again he broke out laughing. My mother screamed for me to run as he lunged for me. I could not move I might as well have been glued to the spot. His long, white, bone like fingers closed around my forearms and pulled me swiftly into the large moon lit kitchen. He picked me up and sat me on the edge of our marble countertop, and held both hands up in front of me as if to say 'stay'. He turned back to my mother and started talking to her for a second time.

'So Lorraine,' he called her by her first name, I cared not how he knew it. 'How could you have forgotten to tell me that you have a child? You know, for some people that could be a major deal breaker!' He scolded her in a fake sweet voice. 'Lucky for you I love kids!' he screamed his sweet voice instantly forgotten, turned to what I assumed was his normal disturbing voice. 'I have actually been looking for a little bundle of joy for myself! And I think that little… err…what's his name?' he asked, leaning close to my mothers face as he noticed that he had yet to learn my name. She pulled back and shook her head no furiously. He growled and slapped her. I cried out with our meaning to, bringing his attention back to me. 'What's your name buddy?' he asked in the same manner of a creepy clown at the circus asking if you want a balloon. I trembled and opened my mouth but no sound came out. He turned and slapped my mother again before turning back to me expectantly. I pinched my eyes closed and tried desperately to speak my name. I barely managed to choke it out; terrified that he would strike my mother again. Her face was already turning a slight purple from multiple hits and slaps. He smiled that demonic smile and patted me on the head. Turning once again to my mother he continued talking.

'I like this one Lorraine! Here, I will give you a chance to save yourself! I don't do this very often so listen carefully! You give me little Nate, with no struggle, and I let you go! I promise to take very good care of him! As I said, I love children.' The last part sounded extremely creepy and caused my mothers eyes to widen considerably before she shook her head again much in the same way as before. The man sighed and shook his head as well, as though he was genuinely disappointed. His head shake turned into a nod as he laughed again. The sound echoed of the walls before being cut of. 'Unfortunately I thought that would be your answer. To bad, I kinda liked you Lorraine. Bye, bye. Goodnight.' He whispered the last part into her ear as he drew his gun up and shot her in the temple. She fell to the floor instantly, her blood had splattered his face. The metallic liquid poured out of her. I screamed at the top of my lungs and jumped down to the tile, stumbling as I landed. I lunged towards her, grabbing her body and hugging her, shaking her.

'Wake up!' I screamed over and over again. 'Please wake up!' I screamed until my throat was raw and I was forced to quiet to a whisper, but still I called and cried for her to wake up. The man just laughed behind me. For hours we sat there, me crying and begging, my mother bleeding and the man laughing. The sun had come up and was retreating down the sky again by the time I broke myself out of my cry filed daze. I looked up at the man, my eyes red rimmed and tired. 'Please' I begged him, 'make her wake up… she needs to wake up.' The man had stopped laughing but never lost his sadistic smile as he walked over and kneeled down next to me and my mother's stiff deceased corpse. He pried my mother from my grasp and pulled me into his lap. He quieted my cries and buried his face in my hair, just like my mother had done not twenty four hours earlier.

'Shhhh,' he comforted, 'its alright. I can't wake Lorraine up, no one can. She is going to sleep forever now.' He explained and I broke out crying again, this time I clung desperately to his shirt, sobbing into it, looking to him for comfort, the man that had killed my family."


	2. Toy

"He told me his name was Beyond Birthday, but I could call him BB if I wanted to. He said that he was going to take me away, that I was going to live with him because my mother had to sleep. For the longest time I did not know of death, oh don't get me wrong, I knew death, saw it first hand, caused it even, but I did not know it by name. To me death was an eternal sleep. That's what Beyond told me it was. 'The forever sleep' he would say, 'He was bad. Now he needs to go to sleep forever, because he was bad.' He would tell me this over and over again, but I will talk about that later. It was night time again by the time he took me in his arms as he carried me from the blood stained kitchen. We passed Robert, whom Beyond kicked with a chuckle, in the hall way, and passed through the front door.

His car was small and black; all other details were lost to my tired sore eyes in the darkness. I fell asleep in the car on the ride to where ever it was Beyond wished to take me. As a result I was completely clueless to the location of the building in which I would spend the next five years of my life. When I woke up I was in a 10 by 10 room all alone. The room was utterly empty. The white walls were bare from the pallid carpet all the way up to the equally ashen ceiling. An open light bulb hung from the middle of the ceiling, sending a glow about the room. A lone colorless door was placed on the far right side of one of the walls and no widows were present what so ever.

I felt alone and scared the events of the night before still fresh in my mind. I cried and tried desperately to open the door but it was locked. Still crying I made my way back to the center of the room and sat directly under the naked bulb, crossing my legs beneath me. I do not know how long I sat there, as there was no way to tell time in my little room, but it felt like an eternity. I was starving and thirsty, though no long tired. After an indecipherable amount of time had passed, with me sitting in the center of the room, crying, Beyond finally made another appearance.

The bolt on the other side of the door slid to the right and the door creaked open revealing Beyond. He was slouched over in what I was to learn as his standard pose and wore his regular clothes, the same ones he had been wearing at my house. In his hands he held a plate of food, but from my position on the floor the type of the food on the dish was unseen. As soon as I saw him I broke out in tears yet again. I gazed into his insane red eyes as I called for my mother over and over again. He sighed and set the plate on the floor to my left before sitting himself on my right. He stroked my hair and made small comforting noises as I sobbed.

'Don't cry, toy. Your mommy's gone.' He said using one of his favorite nicknames used for me for the first time. 'She is sleeping, and she can't wake up from this sleep.' He explained once more.

I sniffled and looked over at the plate Beyond had entered with, my intense desire to stop the ach in my stomach getting the best of me. He smiled, a some what softer smile than his typical wild one, and asked me if I was hungry. I nodded cautiously, unsure if I should admit my weakness. His smile grew and he reached out picking up the plate of fresh fruit and vegetables placing it in his lap so I could eat. As I did he explained how he only wanted me to eat fruits and vegetables and other healthy things, because I was his toy, and he wanted his toy to stay perfect. I listened to his speech as I ate, becoming sickeningly aware that he was right. I was his toy now, he could do what ever he wanted to me.

Did anyone even know what had happened at my house the night before? Did anyone know I was even missing, let alone here with Beyond Birthday? I did not know the answers to these questions and I came to realize, I probably did not want to know. The tears still dripped down my cheeks as I ate the food and listened to Beyond go on about how I was going to be his toy for ever and ever. When I finished Beyond stood me up then stood himself and took me by the hand. He said he had something for me to do, he said it would be fun. I followed him to the door and through it.

We immerged into a long hall way with doors lined on either side and on one of the ends. He led down the hall to a door a few down from mine and on the opposite side. He slide open three bolts that were lined one under the other on the door. He leaned on the door to open it revealing a pitch black room. With the flick of a hand he flipped the lights.


	3. Husky

I might have screamed or gasped, I don't remember, but I was certainly surprised, and mortified. The room was mostly empty, save a table on the far wall, which appeared to have knives and such on it, and there, in the center of the room there was a man, tied to a chair. His head of spiky black hair hung low, obscuring his tan face. I stood in the door way, my eyes wide with shock, BB next to me grinning like an idiot. I remember Beyond talking to me, then pushing me into the room and closing the door behind us. What happened next is both fresh in my mind and blurred. I clearly remember Beyond telling me that I needed to hurt this man. His exact words still echo in my head to this day.

"Nate," He started carefully kneeling down next to me. "I need you to do something for me." He stated, looking at me with a sweet smile. "I need you to go over to that table over there," He pointed to the table on the way farthest away from the door. "And I need you to pick a knife. Ok?" He questioned. I was confused, but nodded slowly before turning away from him. I walked around the man in the chair, clinging to the walls, staying as far away from him as possible. The table was a simple fold up card table, with various knives and, what appeared to be, tools laid out on it. I was just tall enough to see over the edge, though not tall enough to reach the objects set in the back. I ran my fingers over a few of the tools, a screw driver, a hammer, a saw, before landing on the first knife I came across. It was a simple silver Husky razor knife and I took it in my small hands, and turned back toward BB. I walked around the outskirts of the room for a second time, and ended up standing in front of Beyond the knife griped tightly in my hands and held close to my chest. I looked up at him, my eyes meeting his, and extended my right arm, holding the knife out in front of me, offering it to him. He laughed, and pushed my hand back toward me.

"Oh, it's not for me, toy. It's for you!" He said happily. "Now!" He exclaimed, turning me around to face the man in the chair. "I want you to go up to the man." I did as I was told walking forward a few paces, stopping a few feet from the man in front of me. He was large, very large, dressed in a simple black button up shirt and jeans. He was muscular too, and the thought vaguely crossed my mind, wondering just how BB managed to capture him and tie him down. Beyond walked up behind me, putting both hands on either of my shoulders. "Very good!" He approved. "Now, I want you to wake him up!" He told me, his voice unusually happy. Once again I did as I was told. I transferred my knife to my left hand, and reached out with my right. I tapped his shoulder once, lightly. Nothing happened. I tapped again, rougher, a few more times, the man grunted, but didn't wake. I looked to Beyond. He was frowning down at me.

"No, no, no." He shook his head, disapprovingly. "You have to shake him. Hard." He informed. And yet again I did just as I was told to. I reached out my right hand, grabbed the mans left shoulder and shook it as hard as I could. The mans head lolled, and he grunted again, before lifting his head. He was handsome, with tan skin and spiky black hair, though spiked differently than Beyonds. His eyes fluttered, a crimson red color, before opening fully. For a second he just stared at me, before he realized he was tied to the chair, and his eyes opened wider. He tried to scream, but a gag kept the sound from escaping fully. He thrashed around in the chair for a few moments, before coming to the conclusion that he would not be able to free himself. His frightened gaze went from mine to Beyonds and back again. Finally I turned to Beyond, and questioned him quietly.

"Why is he tied up?" I asked, my voice small and strained from crying. Beyond only smiled and replied.

"Well, he's tied up so he cant get away!" He said.

"Cant get away from what?" I questioned. Beyonds smile darkened and he leaned in close to my ear.

"From you." He whispered. I gasped, my eyes widening, utterly confused as to why this man would need to get away from me. Beyond backed away form my ear, smiling still. "You see, toy, you are going to make this man go to sleep, just like your mother did!" He said gladly, clapping his hands together. My eyes widened still, and I shook my head furiously.

"B-but I don't want him to go to sleep!" I defended. Beyonds smile faltered and he raised his hand quickly, bringing it down on the side of my cheek. I yelped at the slap, the man behind me grumbling his protests. My eyes watered and I looked up at Beyond fearfully. His smile was back in place, just as insane as ever.

"Cut him." He demanded cheerfully. Once again I shook my head. Beyond raised his hand again, slapping the same cheek. It stung and I whimpered slightly. "Cut him." He nearly growled. Still whimpering I passed the knife back to my right hand, and opened it slowly. It clicked softly as it straightened. I looked to the man, his wide red eyes pleading, and shining with un-fallen tears. I looked at Beyond, who nodded encouragingly toward the man in the chair. I lifted the blade to the mans cheek, placing it on his left cheek bone, applied pressure, and pulled it down slowly to the side of his chin. He flinched, slightly garnet eyes locked with my opaque ones. For a moment nothing happened, then a line of red appeared, blood flowing through the cut, dripping onto the mans black shirt. I stared at what I had done, disgusted. Beyond laughed behind me.

"Good job!" he congratulated. "Now, give me the knife." He said slowly, holding his hand out expectantly. I swallowed my fear and put the knife in his hand, stepping to the side as he turned his attention to the man. Beyond unbuttoned the mans shirt and began to cut his stomach. Red criss crosses littered the tan skin, and the man grunted under his gag. Beyond smiled as he passed the knife back to me. "See," he said, "Its fun! Oh I have an idea! Pick! Arm or leg?" he asked me, leaning down, his face close to mine.

"Um. A-arm" I stuttered. Beyond nodded, pointing to the mans left arm.

"This one?" He asked. I shook my head no. He moved his finger to the mans right arm, "This one then?" I nodded slowly, wondering what he was up to. "Alrighty then!" he cheered, before turning and walking to the little card table. He picked up a saw and turned back toward us. He ended up cutting the mans right arm clean off. I was glued to the spot with horror written all over my face. The man was screaming his head off, and his arm laid limply across his lap, shoulder bleeding freely. "Nate," Beyond called, having to shake me slightly to gain my attention. "Now you have to make him go to sleep. Alright?" he prodded, putting his hand on my arm. I nodded, afraid that if I didn't he would hurt me like he had the man in the chair. "Good" he approved before stepping back so I could stand in front of the man. I just stood there for a few moments, having no clue what I was supposed to do. Finally I turned to beyond and spoke.

"How?" I asked simply, sorrow lacing my voice. Beyond smiled kindly, taking my hand, the one holding the knife, in his. He raised it to the mans throat, pressing down sharply until the blade pierced tan skin, and quickly yanked it to the other side. Everything after that was some what of a blur. The blood flew quickly, though stopped quickly as well. The man died from blood loss due to his arm and neck wounds. Beyond led me out of the room and back to my plain white room. I sat in the middle of the room again, the knife still clutched tightly to my chest. I remember looking down at my blood soaked hand, running my fingers over the etched words on the knife. 'Husky'


End file.
